Error -705-
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Austria no soporta el hecho de ser el más atrasado de todos los germanos en cuanto a tecnología,por esto y contra su voluntad,decide pedirle ayuda al golfo limpia piscinas rey de los blogs: Prusia.


**Holiwi ~ **

**Les traigo una nueva historia interpretada por el par de subnormales llamados Austria y Prusia C: **

**Ojalá les guste y les haga reír. **

* * *

No era que Roderich no pudiera manejar una simple máquina, ¡Él manejaba miles de instrumentos día a día!, pero esto era algo que le superaba. No hace mucho, se había dado cuenta de lo atrasado que estaba en comparación de tecnología con los demás germanos, incluso la pequeña Liechtenstein se manejaba perfectamente en una computadora.

Como era impensable el hecho de quedarse atrás,el austriaco decidió pedirle ayuda a quién más le tenía confianza: Hungría. Esto conllevó al siguiente resultado:

_"—Bueno,Señor Austria, ahora solo debe presionar el botón de "Enter" y podrá mandar su email. _

_—Entiendo. _

_En menos de tres segundos la computadora estaba en llamas." _

Total fracaso.

La siguiente en prestar su ayuda fue Liechtenstein (acompañada de Vash claro está).Lo que dió paso a algo más o menos así:

_"—Señor Roderich,una computadora es realmente fácil de usar. Incluso usar su piano es más difícil que esto. _

_—¿Enserio es así?, pues, me das los suficientes ánimos para lograrlo,pequeña Liechtenstein. _

_—Bueno,comenzaremos con la historia de la computación en- _

_—Sisia,termina rápido esto. Hay presencias molestas en este cuarto. —Interrumpió Vash, completamente serio y de brazos cruzados. _

_—Lo haré,Hermano mayor. _

_Nadie supo como la laptop explotó antes de siquiera prenderla." _

Solo habían dos posibilidades: O el austriaco estaba salado o las computadoras tenían menstruación sincronizada.

* * *

—¡Todo esto de la computación está acabando con mi paciencia!. —Se quejó el castaño mientras bebía su café de la tarde.

Obviamente no le podía estar hablando al aire,así que el alemán tuvo que desencadenar su paciencia una vez más.

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Prusia de una vez?, se maneja bien en eso de la internet y le sobra el tiempo para enseñarte.

—¡Jamás!. Un caballero tiene honor y no me degradaré al punto de pedirle lecciones a un golfo.

—¿Debo mencionarte todo el dinero que estás gastando al comprarte nuevas computadoras?.

—...

Y así debió pedirle ayuda al prusiano por impulso de tacañería.

* * *

Esto debía ser obra del diablo. Roderich 'El explota computadoras' Edelstein había aprendido como ocupar una red social e incluso a subir sus obras de música en video a Yutún —Nopagaréderechosdeautor(?)—. Definitivamente el prusiano tenía alma de maestro,o bien, de verdad era "awesome".

Todos estaban impresionados cuando pasaban fuera del cuarto de Austria y le veían manejar la computadora sin un extintor al lado,era asombroso. Aún así, las lecciones de Gilbert no habían terminado. La primera prueba del austriaco era hablar por Fuckbuk(?) con Prusia,para ver que se podía dominar en el aspecto.

De esto, pasó algo así:

"

**Gilbert 'PollaAsombrosa' Beilschmidt** dice:

Kesesesese~ hasta que lograste tu cometido,señorito. Sino,hubieras terminado divirtiendote en un zoológico interactivo de ida y vuelta.

**Roderich 'ArtistaIncomprendidoPlz' Edelstein** dice:

Lastimosamente lo logré con tu ayuda. ¿Y qué rayos es un zoológico interactivo de ida y vuelta?.

**Gilbert 'PollaAsombrosa' Beilschmidt** dice:

Acaricias a los animales y ellos te acarician devuelta(?). De todos modos,lo lograste y soy tan increíble que solo pude enseñarte yo y nadie más~

**Roderich 'ArtistaIncomprendidoPlz' Edelstein **dice:

...Ese fue un pésimo chiste. Aún así te...te...ash,te agradezco la ayuda;No sería propio de mi que no lo hiciera.

**Gilbert 'PollaAsombrosa' Beilschmidt** dice:

Sabía que agradecerías mi increíble ayuda. Ahora,como satisfacción personal y último exámen, debes escribirme un discurso en agradecimiento por mi ayuda,solo así, dejaré de sacarte en cara este capítulo y haremos como que nunca pasó, ¿bien?.

**Roderich 'ArtistaIncomprendidoPlz' Edelstein **dice:

¿Ambos salimos ganando?,no es común un trato así en ti,pero lo tomaré.

"Querido Gilbert:

Debo decirte que agradezco sinceramente tu ayuda al tener fé en mi aunque sabías que mis anteriores experiencias habían sido todo un fracaso. Quizás sea la mágia del internet la que me haga expresar mejor mis sentimientos,pero debo decirte que por un momento,mientras me enseñabas, pensé que eras "Awesome".

¿Está bien ese discurso para ti?

**Gilbert 'PollaAsombrosa' Beilschmidt** dice:

...

¡KHAHAHAHAHA! PANTALLAZO. "

Desde entonces,Austria tiró su computadora a la basura.


End file.
